


The Emotions between us- Phase 1- Craving

by liliesinthesky



Series: Emotions between us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, KageHina - Freeform, Light Masochism, M/M, NSFW, Osasuna, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesinthesky/pseuds/liliesinthesky
Summary: A collection of encounters with some of my favorite ships in Haikyuu. They're mostly short so I figured I'd post them all together instead of separate.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Emotions between us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795072
Kudos: 60





	1. Discover Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Kageyama/Hinata
> 
> A brief telling of the then and now.

Kageyama and I spent a lot of time together our first year, despite my individual efforts to fortify my skills to not just be seen as a fulfillment for a crazy quick attack. Kageyama and I knew very little of hobbies, or even our own studies. We both knew we wanted to go to nationals, and even after that become pros, volleyball took all of our time. We shared an unspoken language between us, a language of silence but also dynamic and complex respect and understanding between us, a communication settled between physical language and eye contact.

The first days after I fully recovered from the flu, there was a change in that language. one morning, we solemnly passed the ball to each other and he stopped suddenly. He told me that he knew something was wrong with my health back then. He implored it was in part his fault. He cried in front of me that day, and not knowing what to do, I clung to him and muffled his loud cries into my jacket. We shared first our boundary-breaking moment that morning, clinging to each other. One thing after the other, we kept going, breaking down that weak wall that had been crumbling slowly away from months of practice and long evenings together and alone.

When spring began to grow warmer, weeks after our third years left, we became second years and properly welcomed new recruits, that day we shared our first kiss, a tiny quick brush of lips. By the time the summer rolled over and we were once again invited to the training camp, we practiced alone past bedtime, no one cared to come to look for us, they knew at that point where ever he was I was and vice versa. That night was a slow and tired one, even after we dragged ourselves to the showers after hours of nonstop training, it was hazy and too hot. Even in my memories, it's all wet skin, hushed whimpers, and Kageyama's long fingers tracing my skin, the hands of an experienced setter. My setter. We gave each other our first love bites that night, mines a small bruise at the base of his neck, his a confident and bright purple-red, perfectly visible, almost in my Adam's apple. 

Today is one of those days, where together we mutually give in, naturally and curious, excited but cautious. I love Kageyama's fingers, they're slender but not bony, longer than mine, they're fingers I' ve grown to know better than mine. They're slick with lube but even then I can feel their true texture. They enter me with caution but not too slowly, Kageyamas eyes focused purely on my face, waiting for any signs of pain. I want him closer, I want his tongue deep in my mouth, I want sloppy, lewd kisses but he whispers to me to wait, that he wants to be safe. I arch my back when I feel him hit something inside of me, it feels like hot fire begins to engulf me, my mouth opening and I don't even know what I say or how I sound, my mind is wholly focused on that glorious feeling rippling through me as he keeps touching me deeper, his mouth coming down on my dick as he adds a third finger, he keeps discovering me.

The overwhelming feeling of his hot mouth and his fingering drive me to the edge, I'm lost purely in the pleasure he gives me. I hear his soft gagging, the tip of my dick reaching down at the end of his throat, and his fingers never slow or speed up, they drag on, pushing in and out at the same pace as he makes me cum in his mouth. I can't think, I can't tell if I'm screaming or whispering, but over and over, there's just a single thing in lips.

_Tobio, Tobio, Tobio._


	2. Flustered for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Osasuna
> 
> Suna likes to tease Osamu, and they bring out each other's sadistic and masochistic tendencies. 
> 
> -This specific chapter mentions anal toys, overstimulation, and detailed sexual scenes.

Our mutual liking was always present, we easily gravitated to each other's company as friends, and later on as hormonal-induced curiosity. Though I'm sure only Atsumu, Kita, and Aran know of us. Our wavelengths are similar, but I have to admit I've always been one to act more sadistic, much to Osamu's distate. Today is one of those days, where something in my gut urges to fire him up, my hands fidgeting with anticipation, a need to see that masochistic glimmer in his gaze, and my dick seems to agree.

It's rare, these days where we don't practice or are backed up with homework, we're Atsumu isn't here to be loud, or the guys of the team surround us. The quiet is deafening to me, though I'm sure Osamu is enjoying every second of it. We're lazily sprawled over his bed, the room cold despite the heating being on in his room. I'm cold despite his shoulder brushing up against mine, his body at my side. I need more heat. 

I drag my fingers slowly at first, almost nonchalantly over his chest. Then I speed up, cuddling closer to him, my fingers tracing down to his waist, playing with the loose waistband of his pants. 

"Hmm, what's up with you?" 

"I'm cold, fuck me". 

But he refuses. In his calm voice, he tells me he doesn't want to, maybe later. But I want him now. So I persist. 

Just a quickie. I say.

Just make me cum once. I repeat.

Don't even take your clothes off, just pull it out and I'll do the work. I plea.

But it's still _no no no_. 

Feeling defeated, I continue whispering my whines to him until he gets up, sighing heavy.

"If you really want to get fucked that bad, then I'll make sure it gets done". 

* * *

We've only used a vibrator twice. It's fun, but the speed options are shit. The second speed drove to orgasm in seconds the last time we used it. 

"Open up". He parts my lips and I take in his fingers in my mouth, covering them hastily with my saliva. 

He prepares me slowly, shoving his fingers one at a time, and soon his third finger is replaced by the cold and wet head of the vibrator. It's not too uncomfortable, but even then...

"Are you really too lazy even fuck me properly, Samu?" I can feel myself take the whole thing in, pulsating deep in me. 

"I told you, I'm not in the mood". I feel him being to twist it as his freehand rides up my shirt, exposing my chest to the cold room. His fingertips find their way to my nipples. 

"But I'm _still_ the one fucking you". He twists my nipples to the pace of the vibrator, and my head drops down to the pillows as I feel that intense orgasm begin to build up. 

And I cum, covering his hand, covering myself. He drags his tongue over the head of my dick, up my abdomen. The sight alone makes me hard again, but he doesn't pull out the vibrator, he comes up and kisses me, hard and all tongue, I taste him and me as he adjusts the speed. 

* * *

It's all hot and slow now. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head, all I feel is ecstasy and his hand driving the vibrator, my mouth open, drooling. 

"O...samu.. Hnnng it's too much... ahhh". 

"Don't you want to beat your personal best? One more and it'll be four times in 20 minutes". His mocking tone rings in my ear, the speed rising, the vibrations so quick and deep it feels like it might break me. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck". The orgasm rips through me almost painfully. I see stars as I close my eyes, the hot feeling spreading through my entire body, I feel every inch of me sensitive, My legs shaking, everything feels overstimulated and raw. 

"You want me to take it out Suna?" 

"Yes, yes yes I can't cum anymore". My voice weak from screaming out, sounds hoarse in my ears but stops shaking as he slowly brings the speed down, I open my eyes, still blurry with tears. He finally turns the vibrator off, removing it off me slowly. 

"You liked that thoroughly, despite your pleas, or am I wrong?" 

I slowly sit up against the headboard, becoming aware of the mess I've made. My cum covered my chest and Osamu's hand, even some of his face. I grabbed his collar and kiss him slowly, savoring the aftermath. 

"You know I love it when you get all flustered for me". 


	3. Yearn for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matsuhana  
> Outside forces are part of life, is how one acts to them that make the difference.

This is what love truly feels like. Past the passion that drowns me completely, revealing a side of me I never knew. Past pastel-colored moments that take my breath away. Love is the embodiment of what we created, what we choose. It's not us, in this moment, not Mattsun's hand reaching for me, not my sobs or shaky hands. It's what we have manifested with our actions throughout the years. And it's all coming down, crashing down on us 

Out of habit, my face inches to his outstretched fingers, and I feel him caress away tears that are replaced seconds later, but I still won't look up to him. 

So this is what love really is, the emotion that we create and hold out to each other. It's my disbelief and his deception to me. 

"Makki, please I can't explain it like this. You deserve to know rightfully why I had to ..." 

"How long have you been hiding it? Months right? That's why you would change the topic when I would bring it up, why you didn't go on the tour of campus to Sendai with me?"

My voice sounds foreign to me, and it makes me snap back to reality. I push his hand away from my face, and I finally look at him, red eyes full of tears greet me. 

* * *

"I didn't have a choice. If I want to get started at university I have to do what they want. I still get to choose my degree at least, but Makki I promise I'll work extra hard on my grades, I'll get that scholarship and transfer to Sendai with you. I won't need my parent's money to support myself. I'll save up, I'll work on weekends. Anything left uncovered I'll get out a loan for. It'll just be two semesters."

Mattsun stumbles on his words, they spill out from his mouth desperate, his hand tight on mine. Mattsun's parent's actions don't surprise me too much, they seem familiar almost. I knew they had wanted him to go study in Tokyo, but that topic had not been touched in months. We grew up together, just some houses apart and despite that, sometimes I was still treated like a stranger in their home. Mattsun's dedication to volleyball was rooted in his interactions with his parents, it was both a distraction to spend as little time possible home and a joy to him. Volleyball introduced us, brought us closer together. 

"Why didn't you tell me this argument was still happening? Why weren't you honest?"

"I wanted to fight to stay in Sendai until the very end. Just some days ago it became clear it wouldn't happen. I'm sorry. All I ask of you know is just to hear me out in this last part. I understand if you don't want to wait for me in a year. But please don't shun me away, when I come home for breaks. I want to still be by your side, to pass each other a ball. I will still try everything possible to transfer and be on the team with you, even if I'm benched. I want to be by your side at any possible moment, in any possible way. I yearn for you when I'm gone too long without you, even now I want you in my arms, I want to run my hands down to your waist and hold you but I want you to want it too. I know you're upset.."

"I want you every second by my side, now the undeniable truth is that I won't be able to". 

His forehead comes down to mine, his whispers covered by our sobs. We cry together. I cry a little harder because past my anger I know that he tried until the very end for us to stay together all alone. 

* * *

We're cramped in the old storage room of the gym. The dark concrete walls feel cool against my skin, and my eyes finally begin to adjust to the pitch dark. Not that I need light to know where to place by hand in his back, or which angle to move to place kisses on his neck. I know Mattsun's body better than mine, I've traced and caressed his back as I do now many times before. The key to this place was once only known to Oikawa and Iwaizumi but was discarded carelessly by them after graduation. Soon after it became only our spot. I know my legs will cramp painfully once we're done, my arms sore, Matssun's legs probably even more than mine as he holds me against the wall, my legs wrapped tightly against his waist. I'm not done crying, not done being angry, not done being lost in the fact that he won't be here in some weeks to walk by side home. But I choose to push aside that for now, because I also want every vivid detail of this memory, of our frantic but familiar movements. Of his hips moving at an amazing rhythm, his moans as I claw at his side, as I leave bites at his neck. The warm overbearing feeling begins to form in me, and I put my hands on his hips to slow him down.

"Put me down... I want to move with you".

He does so, slowly, and I hear myself moan out in frustration as he turns me over, my arms stretching out either side of my face, his dick sliding back inside of me. He places the pace and I follow, our hips synch almost immediately. I feel him lean over me, his chest rubbing over my back as he lays kisses down my nape. The friction changes, and soon I feel his weight become heavier on my back. I know he's close, his breath ragged and his fingers caressing down my arms, reaching shakily for my hands. My mind can't shut up, the emotions and feeling combine and burst loudly in my mind, but I know we cum almost within seconds of each other. It's overbearing, the afterglow of our orgasm, and knowing it might be one of the last we share. 

"I love you". 

His words bring me back to the moment, his arms reaching for my waist, almost lifting me to him. I kiss him deeply, my hands on his face and we're as close as can be, but I want more. I whisper it back to him through kisses, and we sit in the pile of discarded clothes. _I love you_ we repeat over and over, and in his deep raspy voice it sounds intoxicating to me. 

So this is what love truly feels like. Impossible to pin down, to grasp still or hold to. It feels like everything Matssun gives me and more. I hold him harder with my hands, kiss him harder. As I let all the emotions ride over me, I yearn for him even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of liberties in this chapter.  
> Also, I'm still exploring the whole 'writing smutt/sex' thing and I actually quite enjoyed explaining details of them doing it without making it super hardcore. I love this ship so much so I hope I did them some justice.


End file.
